


Cookie Jar Thief

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Family, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: who could say no to a face like that?





	Cookie Jar Thief

“You’re not getting a cookie.” Steven raised his brow as his four year old son pleaded with baby blue eyes. “You haven’t had dinner yet.”

“But daddy!” He cried out dramatically. “Mommy said I could have one!”

“Y/N did not say anything of the sort.” Steve scoffed, sitting up from his chair and walking to the kitchen, where you are standing in front of the stove making steak for dinner. “DId you tell Junior-”

“No.” You replied, not looking at him. “Is he trying to convince you for cookies?”

Steve looked pointedly at his son. “You’re grounded.”

“But daddy!” His squeaky young voice pouted, stomping his foot. “I want one! Please?”

“no.” Steve said in determination. He wasn’t going to budge. No way. Not even when his son wrapped his tiny frame around his shin in a vice grip.

“Please?”

Steve sighed, looking into the baby blue eyes of his son. “Just one cookie and that’s it.”

“Steve!” You scoffed, knowing your husband had a soft spot for the young child.

“No more!” Steve abide as the young child tried grabbing two from the jar sitting in the middle of the table.

“Yes daddy!”

Steve sighed before walking over to you and offering to help you.


End file.
